gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Rocky Horror Glee show
The Rocky Horror Glee Show! is the twenty-seventh episode of Glee and the fifth episode of the second season. The episode pays tribute to the second highest grossing film of 1975 The Rocky Horror Picture Show as the Glee Club sets out to perform a production of the play. It aired aired on October 26, 2010. Plot The episode opens with the red lips of glee club member Santana Lopez against a black background as she sings "Science Fiction/Double Feature". In the McKinley High auditorium, the New Directions members rehearse The Rocky Horror Show, singing "Over at the Frankenstein Place". They are interrupted by Dr. Carl Howell, who accuses club director Will Schuester of trying to steal his girlfriend, school guidance counsellor Emma Pillsbury. The episode continues in flashback format, with Will recalling the events leading up to Carl's accusation. When Will learns that Emma and Carl attended a midnight screening of The Rocky Horror Picture Show which has helped to lessen some of her obsessive–compulsive behaviors, he decides to direct a school production of the musical, with members of New Directions as the cast members. Club co-captains Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry take the lead roles of Brad and Janet, Mike Chang volunteers to play Dr. Frank N. Furter, and Sam Evans is cast as Rocky. While Sam is secure in his own body-image, Finn feels self-conscious at the prospect of appearing in his underwear. Cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester is approached by news station managers Tim Stanwick and Barry Jeffries about producing an undercover exposé of the play. As the students rehearse "Dammit Janet", Sue convinces Will to involve her in the production. Will also takes Emma on as costume designer, but when Mike's parents refuse to let him play a transvestite, Will informs Sue that the show is cancelled. Upon learning that Carl is a Rocky Horror fan, Sue manipulates him into helping to save the production. He auditions with the song "Hot Patootie", however feels that it would be more appropriate for him to play Eddie than Frank-n-Furter. Inspired by the song "Don't Dream It, Be It", Mercedes Jones claims the role of Frank. Mercedes performs "Sweet Transvestite" during a dress rehearsal, and Will grows increasingly jealous of Carl as he joins the production. He decides that he will play Rocky instead of Sam, and asks Emma to rehearse "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me" with him. Will is later called into Principal Figgins' office, where he learns that Finn has been suspended for walking through the hallway in his underwear, attempting to become comfortable with his costume. He is able to convince Figgins to reduce Finn's punishment, and the episode returns to the present moment as Carl confronts Will over his private rehearsal with Emma. Cheerleader Becky Jackson alerts Will to the fact that Sue is planning an exposé of the show. He confronts Sue, but concedes that his motivations in putting on the production were questionable. He cancels the show and tells Emma that he will cease interfering with her relationship. Will tells New Directions that they will still perform the musical, but for themselves rather than for an audience. The episode ends with the club performing "Time Warp". Glee Cast - Rocky Cast *Rachel Berry - Janet *Finn Hudson - Brad *Kurt Hummel - Riff-Raff / Janet's Father *Quinn Fabray - Magenta (1) / Janet's Mother / Party Guest *Santana Lopez - Magenta (2) / Party Guest / Opening Theme Lips *Artie Abrams - Doctor Scott / Party Guest *Brittany Pierce - Colombia (2) *Tina Cohen-Chang - Colombia (3) / Party Guest *Sam Evans - Rocky (1) *Will Scheuster - Rocky (2) *Mercedes Jones - Columbia (1) / Doctor Frank N. Furter (2) / Party Guest *Mike Chang - Doctor Frank N. Furter (1) / Eddie (2) *Carl Howell - Eddie (1) *Sue Sylvester - Criminoligost Featured Songs *"Science Fiction/Double Feature" from The Rocky Horror Show. Sung by Santana *"Dammit Janet" from The Rocky Horror Show. Sung by Finn and Rachel with Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes *"What Ever Happened to Saturday Night? " from The Rocky Horror Show. Sung by Carl with New Directions *"[[Sweet Transvestite|'Sweet Transvestite']]" from The Rocky Horror Show. Sung by Mercedes with New Directions *"[[Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me|'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me']]" from The Rocky Horror Show. Sung by Emma with Brittany and Santana *"There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place)" from The Rocky Horror Show. Sung by Rachel, Finn and Kurt with New Directions *"[[The Time Warp|'The Time Warp']]" from The Rocky Horror Show. Sung by New Directions. Guest Stars *'John Stamos' as Carl Howell. *'Barry Bostwick' as Station Manager *'Meatloaf' as Station Manager *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans Photos of the original cast and the glee cast Sam in gold shorts.jpg|Sam Evans as Rocky Rocky 2.jpg|The Original Rocky Rocky 1.jpg|Brad from The Rocky Horror Picture Show Glee 1sm.jpg|Finn Hudson as Brad Riff Raff.jpg|Kurt Hummel as Riff Raff Rocky 3.jpg|The Original Riff Raff Rocky5.jpg|Magenta from The Rocky Horror Picture Show Magenta.jpg|Quinn Fabray as Magenta Eddie.jpg|Dr. Carl as Eddie Rocky_4.jpg|The Original Eddie 492px-Rockyhorror3.jpg Rockyhorror3.jpg Rockyhorror1.jpg Gleehorror1.jpg Rockyhorror2.jpg Quotes Category:Glee Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:New Directions Category:Carl Howell Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season 2 Category:The Rocky Horror Show Category:Glee: The Music - The Rocky Horror Glee Show Category:Special Episode Category:Halloween Category:Sam Evans Category:John Stamos Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Husdson